


Easy Pickings

by Higuchimon



Series: When Blood Crosses [9]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Digimon Kaiser is only human.  It should be easy to finish him off for a skilled assassin who just wants to get paid.  Should be doesn't mean is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Pickings

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Easy Pickings  
 **Characters:** OC, Ichijouji Ken/Digimon Kaiser (plus a surprise)  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Digimon Flash Bingo, #442: I'm in it for the cash; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A87, write a fic that includes every letter of the alphabet at least once  
 **Notes:** This actually takes place in a very special universe of mine. I don't want to say which one it is, but if you can guess, you get a virtual cookie!  
 **Summary:** The Digimon Kaiser is only human. It should be easy to finish him off for a skilled assassin who just wants to get paid. Should be doesn't mean is.

* * *

This won't be a difficult job. He's only a human. Humans are so weak compared to Digimon that it's laughable. That's why they needed Digimon to defeat people like Devimon or the Dark Masters. Humans can't stand up to us on their own. 

Even the Digimon Kaiser is only a human, and he doesn't have a real Digimon partner. Just that little worm that scurries along after him and can't even evolve. The Kaiser claims to be a Chosen Child but if he were one, then his partner could evolve. Therefore, he isn't one. From what I've heard, he doesn't believe that, but in all truth, I don't care what he thinks. I care about the job that I'm getting paid to do: to kill him and make an example to all humans who think they can rule us. 

So, I will kill him. Flesh, digital or otherwise, parts easily under my weapons. All I need to do is make certain that he doesn't see me coming. If he does, then I _will_ fail; no one has ever properly fought off one of his Evil Spirals before, and while I know my skills, I also know my weaknesses. 

Therefore, this will be a fight I won't even try to fight. A simple strike to his back when he lets his guard down and he won't even have a chance to try to put a Ring or Spiral on me. 

It's not difficult to find a situation where he is completely unguarded. I really do not count Wormmon. He'll likely be sad when I kill the Kaiser, but he'll get over it. 

The completion of one of his towers; that's what I decide upon. He doesn't throw parties to celebrate each one, but this one apparently marks a milestone or something. It doesn't make much of a difference to me, since all I really want is to see him with his back turned. 

This isn't a party anyway. Just the Kaiser and Wormmon watching the tower as the slaves put the last touches on it. I don't even emerge from my hiding place, but throw three of my daggers in quick succession. All I need now is to see him fall and it will be done. 

“ _Dark Flames!_ ” It isn't a voice I recognize or an attack I know. But a curling ball of shadow-dark fire renders my daggers to nothing. 

It came from behind me. I begin to turn. But before I can complete it, a sword sharper than my own pierces my heart. All I see now is a pair of inhumanely blue eyes. 

A hidden bodyguard? I don't understand…he wasn't that paranoid before. 

This was meant only to be a task for money, for the safety of our world. I wasn't supposed to die. 

The Digimon Kaiser's only human. 

I don't understand. “Who…?” 

A smile, sharp as the slice of a blade. “Anbumon.” Oh. The Dark Prince. Son of Piemon. 

His name is the last word I hear. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
